Fenton Family Reunion
by ultimateweirdo3
Summary: Danny goes to a seemingly normal and happy Fenton Family Reunion. But is it really a normal reunion? Or is the evil Vlad Masters/Plasmius behind it all?
1. Chapter 1 A Long Ride

**A/N: Welcome to my first-ever-put-online fan fiction! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything but the Fenton Ranch, the mysterious girl and the idea for the ****Reunion**

Chapter 1

A Long Ride

Danny Phantom flew into an alleyway beside his house and, after looking around, he transformed into Danny Fenton. He walked through the doorway and picked up the mail.

"Bills, bills, bills- wait! What's this?" Danny stared at the back of the  
neon orange envelope. He turned it over. It read 'FENTON FAMILY REUION! BE  
THERE OR DON'T GET OUR FAMOUS FENTON FUDGE!' Danny stared some more. Then  
his dad came around the corner.

"Hey Danny! Whatcha got there?" Jack Fenton looked at the envelope then yelled "OH! THE FAMOUS FENTON FUDGE! WE CAN'T MISS THIS, SON!" he tore the envelope open and read inside. "YIPES! It's tomorrow in Texas for the weekend! Better get packing! I'll go tell Maddie and Jazz! Danny, go PACK!" He ran off to the lab then ran back "bring your best jumpsuits!" with that, he was gone yelling "FAMOUS FENTON FUDGE! YEAH!" Danny walked to his room and video called Sam and tucker.

"Hey Danny!" Sam said "Still on for this weekend?"

"Yeah!" Tucker put in.

"Can't guys, sorry. There's some family reunion I have to go to" Danny sighed.

"Your mom's side?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Nope. Dad's" Danny shook his head sadly.

"Ooohhhh. Harsh" tucker said. "If you die can I have your stuff?"

"Ha ha, very funny Tucker." Danny replied sarcastically. Just then Danny heard his dad.

"DANNY! ARE YOU PACKING?"

"Gotta go" Danny told his friends.

"Bye" Sam and tucker said at the same time. Danny shut off his computer and started packing.

THE NEXT DAY

"DANNY! HURRY UP!" Jack Fenton called as he climbed into the Fenton walked outside.

"C'mon my boy, let's go! Into the RV!" Jazz Fenton opened the back RV door and Danny climbed in. this is going to be a long ride, he thought.

"Danny, can I tell you about this essay I'm writing for Harvard?" Jazz asked.

"Go ahead" Danny sighed

12 HOURS LATER

"Are we there yet?" Danny asked wearily.

"Another hour and we will be!" Jack said excitedly

"oh lovely" Danny sighed. Maddie Fenton turned around and looked at Danny and Jazz.

"Why don't you two try and sleep a little bit before we get there?" Maddie suggested. "it'll be busy"

"ok" Danny and Jazz said in unison. They leaned back and after a bit, fell asleep.

DANNY'S DREAM

Danny walked in the middle of a desert similar to the one they were driving through. A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and white jumpsuit like Danny Phantom's walked through a cloud of dust towards him. Her eyes glowed green and she transformed into a ghost with long purple hair, glowing green eyes, pale skin and a black and green jumpsuit like Danny Phantom's. She smiled and disappeared.

REAL LIFE

Danny woke up, his eyes wide. Jazz looked at him.

"Danny, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Danny replied.

"Danny! Jazz! Change into your jumpsuits now!"

"We don't have jumpsuits!" Jazz exclaimed. Maddie handed Jazz a turquoise and black jumpsuit and Danny a black and white one, just like the one he wore when he became a half ghost. Danny walked to the bathroom and quickly slipped into his jumpsuit. He looked at his chest and peeled off the sticker of his dad's face. He walked back out and smiled meekly at Jazz.

"It looks ok" she mumbled, looking at her jumpsuit as she walked into the bathroom. "At least the colors are nice" Danny sat back in his seat. He looked at the horizon. There was a little shadowy shape on it.

"See that Danny? That's where we're headed!"'Jack exclaimed happily. "Ah, the old Fenton ranch. I remember coming here as a kid" Jazz came out in her jumpsuit and sat next to Danny.

**Chapter End Notes: So yeah. Chapter one! Enjoy chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Jewel

**A/N: Hello there! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I will try to update more often. Also, be warned, this has got to be one of the weirder chapters I've written in my whole career (not that I have one)so errrm... enjoy?**

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Jewel

15 minutes later they pulled in a driveway. A gate announced they had entered the Fenton Family Ranch. Danny thought it was pretty cool. Then he remembered why he was there. Jack parked the RV next to three very similar ones.

"That'll be your uncles, Jacob, Jon and James." Jack hopped out of the RV and ran to the back of the ranch. His family followed, though slower. The scene was very similar to the one Danny pictured. There was an in-ground pool, tables with food, and everyone in jumpsuits. Danny saw his dad talking to three other similar looking men all in bright orange jumpsuits. Danny looked around and noticed a girl with long blond hair covering part of her face leaning against a wall by herself. She was wearing a jumpsuit similar to his, except hers was white and red, and she looked around his age so her walked over to her.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Um, so, you part of the Fenton family?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why else would I be at the FENTON family reunion?" she said  
aloud. _Dummy, she thought_.

"I'm Danny." Danny said. _Hey, it even sounds like dummy_, she thought.

"I'm Emerald. But call me Em. Who're your parents?" Emerald turned to look at Danny. That's the girl from my dream! Danny thought. She had the same blue eyes and mischievous expression. Danny swallowed hard. _Was this another Halfa? Would they be enemies or allies?_ Danny shook the thoughts from his head. _It was just a dream! It couldn't be real. But if it was…?_

"Jack and Maddie." Danny replied.

"Ah, your sister's Jazz, your uncles are James, Jacob and Jon and your cousins are Max, Marco, Aaron, Andrew, Alexi, Kim and Karl. Am I right?" Emerald rattled off the top of her head.

"I didn't even know I had cousins or uncles until today."

"Really? My parents had me and my siblings memorize the family tree  
before today. Your parents are also the first to break the name tradition.  
That's probably why you don't know much about your family."

"Name tradition?" Danny asked, very confused.

"Man! You don't know much, do you?" Emerald pulled out a piece of  
paper and showed it to Danny. She pointed to the first three names. "These are the three brothers that first owned this ranch, Farney Fenton, Felix Fenton and Ferris Fenton. Everyone here is descended from one of them. Farney is your grandpa. Felix is mine. That makes us second cousins. Now, look at the names. Farney married a Jenny. Jenny's your grandma. They named their kids; Jack, Jon, James and Jacob. Felix married Ellie, my grandma. Their kids are Eli, my dad, Ella and Elmo. My dad married Emma, my mom. My sister, brother and I are Emily, Emile and me, Emerald. Do you get it?"

"Um, the kids' names start with the same letter as their mothers?"  
Danny suggested.

"Close, but its every person married into the family, their kids'  
first name starts with the same letter as that person. The only man married into the family so far is my Aunt Ella's husband, Cameron. Your parents broke that tradition. Neither you or your sisters' names start with M, the first letter in your mom's name."

"Oh" Danny said.

"Ok, so see that old couple? Wearing the orange and blue jumpsuits like your parents?"

"Yeah"

"that's your grandparents Farney and Jenny. Beside them wearing the  
matching blue and white jumpsuits? That's my grandparents, Felix and Ellie. Beside them wearing the green and yellow jumpsuits are Ferris and his wife Zahra, with a Z." Em gave a slight gasp and Danny looked over at her " I gotta go for a moment, be right back" with that, she ran off. Just then Danny's dad came over.

"Danny! Come meet your uncles and aunts and cousins!" Jack dragged Danny over to a group of people. A man the same height as his dad, but a bit slimmer held out his arms.

"You must be Danny! Come give your uncle Jacob a hug!" he said. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off. Before he could go, he was pulled into a bear hug from his uncle. When he was let go of, he ran off.

"I gotta go, be right back!" Danny called behind him. He ran to the nearest bathroom and, using his signature phrase, he went ghost. He flew out of the house and invisibly looked around. He saw something flying out into the dessert and followed it. The figure looked behind it and stopped and turned around when it saw Danny. Danny flew up to it. It was the ghost girl from Danny's dream! She had the same glowing green eyes, pale skin, purple hair, and green and black jumpsuit. Danny gaped at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her hands starting to glow green.

"I was going to ask you that. I'm Danny Phantom. And you are?" Danny replied

"Emerald Phantom. You stole my name." she narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know you didn't steal mine?" Danny asked. Emerald shot a  
green ecto ray at Danny. He fell in the dust. Emerald landed by him and  
looked him in the eyes.

"Because I was around first Mr. Savior of the ghost zone." She remarked

MEANWHILE

Vlad Masters watched Emerald and Danny on his secret spying TV smiling evilly to himself.

"Another Halfa who's related to Danny. How perfect for them to be enemies." Vlad chuckled. Vlad had been in the ghost zone when he had seen Emerald trying to get rid of the box ghost. He watched as she beat him back to his warehouse then flew into a craft very similar to the specter speeder and turned human beside another girl and boy. _Another Halfa?_ Vlad had thought. _Hmm…_ He had gone back to his lab and researched this girl. He found out she was Emerald Fenton, Danny's second cousin. Vlad figured the best way to get them together was a family reunion. He overshadowed Ferris Fenton and gave his brothers the idea. Of course, he also sent the ghost that made Emerald and Danny's ghost sense go off. Vlad had figured out Emerald's ghost sense was much stronger than Danny's and that she had been  
a Halfa since she was 12.

BACK TO DANNY AND EMERALD

"Look, I sensed another ghost here. That's what I'm looking for, not a fight with you." Danny said flying back up.

"You sensed that too?" Emerald asked. Just then the box ghost flew by them.

"Oh not him!" They both groaned and flew after him. They followed the  
box ghost back to the reunion. Almost everyone took out some sort of ghost fighting weapon and aimed it at Danny, Emerald or the box ghost. "Oh not them!" Danny and Emerald groaned again. They both flew off at top speed.

"Ok, so we both get annoyed by the same things so far. Remind me why we're we fighting again?" Danny asked.

"Uh, I think it was because we have the same name?" Emerald said a bit timidly.

"You think we could call a truce on that one?" Danny smiled weakly.

"Truce" Emerald smiled back.

"Ok, so now that that's worked out… how did you know who I am?"

"Everybody who has ever been in the ghost zone knows who you are, ever since you defeated the Ghost King!"

"Ok. How do you know that you were around first?"

"When did you… die?" Emerald choked the last word out.

"When I was 14, in a lab accident." _Ok, if she heard of me in the ghost zone, why is she asking when I died? Doesn't she know I'm a Halfa? Unless she's hiding something…_Danny thought.

"I died when I was 12, and I think we should be the same age."

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, I gotta go! See you around!" Emerald glanced around and sped off. Danny just floated there for a while, thinking, and then flew back to the reunion.

After flying back and changing human, Danny went to find Em. At last he spotted her by a table with fudge. He walked over. Em looked at him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" she exclaimed. Then she leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear. "You're my only ray of hope in this place!" Danny couldn't help but smile.

"Right back 'atcha" he said.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks they're going to go insane!" Em smiled back.

**Chapter End Notes: So, yeah... I hope you didn't find it too weird. And Vlad can find that kind of stuff out because he's the ultimate stalker/fruit loop ;) NEXT UPDATE WILL BE VERY SOON! Perhaps even today... but don't count on it! Oh, and didja like the bad pun in the chapter name? The Mysterious Jewel? Get it? Ya know, Emerald's named after a jewel? And she's mysterious? Oh, never mind.**


	3. Chapter 3 Home, Home on the Range

Chapter 3

Home, Home on the Range

The next day it was Danny and Emerald's families' turns get a tour of the house, and they were lucky enough to get toured together. The ranch was pretty cool. It had cows, chickens, horses, ostriches, llamas, and emus. The house itself was three levels; the main floor, the second floor, and the basement. The parents slept on the second and first floors and the kids slept in the basement. During the time Danny had been at the ranch so far, he was beginning to realize how weird his family really was. Pretty much all the older males were always eating fudge and talking about ghosts, like a bunch of Danny's dad's walking around. Danny shared a room with his cousins Aaron and Max. They didn't talk to Danny much, but when they did it was usually them telling Danny he talked in sleep "About skulking or something". At first Danny was worried but then he started thinking it was funny.

When the tour was over, Danny went to find Em. He eventually found her in her room. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." Em replied to the knock. Danny did so. Em was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey Em." Danny started. Emerald looked up.

"Oh, hey Danny. What's up?"

"Do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow it? I want to video call my friends." "Sure" Em smiled, then got up and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a lime green laptop and handed it to Danny. "Knock yourself out!"

"Thanks!" Danny smiled appreciatively and walked back to his room. He closed the door, turned on Em's laptop and clicked the Skype icon. Soon, after logging on, Danny was chatting with his two best friends.

"Hey guys!" Danny smiled at Tucker and Sam. "How are ya?"

"Hey Danny! How are you on Skype?" Sam asked.

"I'm borrowing my cousins' laptop." Danny replied.

"Cool!" Tucker said. "What type is it?"

"Umm…" Danny looked at the top of the laptop. "It's a lime green Acer, Windows 7 I believe?"

"Nice!" Tucker nodded. "Of course, I myself would prefer-"

"Oh shut it Tucker." Sam cut him off. "How's the reunion going?"

"Well, it's not going great, but it's not so bad. One of my cousins is really nice and not completely wacko. This is her laptop." Danny explained.

"What's her name?" Tucker questioned.

"Emerald. But everyone calls her Em." Danny sighed. "Hey, speaking of which, Sam, can you try your best to find something about any other Halfa's? I give you and Tucker permission to use the spare key to get into the house."

"Yeah, sure Danny." Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "But one little question, why?"

"Oh that's a really little question!" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"On the way here, I dreamed about another half-ghost, a girl. Then, when I got to the reunion and met Em… Well, the girl in the dream looked EXACTLY like her. Then later I ran into the ghost form of the dream Halfa, and it said its name was Emerald Phantom. I have a hunch that Em… that Em is the half-ghost." Danny answered Sam's 'little' question. There was a short silence.

"Those are some pretty good reasons to think your cousin's a half-ghost." Tucker broke the silence.

"Also, Emerald Phantom and I had this really weird conversation." Danny added, and then told his friends what had happened.

"Yeah… Tucker and I will go ask Frostbite. I'm sure he'll know_ something_!" Sam nodded her head. There was a knock on Danny's door.

"Hey Danny! Are ya done with my laptop yet?" Em's voice called.

"Hey Em! Do you want to meet my best friends?" Danny called to her.

"Sure! Why not?" Em walked inside and sat down next to Danny the bed.

"Em, this is Sam, and this is Tucker." Danny pointed to Sam, then Tucker. "Sam, Tucker, this is Em."

"Hi!" Em smiled brightly at them.

"Hi Em! Pleased to meet you!" Sam smiled back. "I'm Sam Manson!"

"Hi Sam Manson! I'm Emerald Fenton!"

"Hi Emerald Fenton! I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley! Or just Tuck, if you prefer! I'm singl-"

"Oh leave her alone Tucker!" Sam rolled her eyes and cut Tucker off.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot?" Em said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Way, WAY too much!" Sam smiled. There was a noise in the background. Sam grimaced. "That would be my mom. I gotta go. Bye Tucker! Bye Danny! Nice meeting you Em!"

"Bye!" Danny, Em and Tucker chorused. Sam's face disappeared.

"I'd better be going to." Tucker sighed. "Nice meeting you Em! See ya Danny!"

"Bye!" Danny and Em said. With that, Tucked was gone too. Em closed her laptop and tucked it under her arm.

"Nice friends." She smiled.

"They are. Thanks for letting me use your laptop." Danny replied.

"Anytime. I'll see you at dinner." Em left the room.

"Yeah." Danny lay back onto his bed and sighed. He couldn't stop wondering whether he was right about Em or not. He hoped Sam and Tucker found out something quick.


	4. Chapter 4 Ecto Dinner

_**A/N: well, it took me yet another ice age to get a chapter up. xP Anywho, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Ecto Dinner**

Dinner that night was hectic. Everyone seemed to be trying to fit into the dining room. This was crazy; there were about 20 or more other rooms everyone could have eaten in. After dealing with being squished between random family members for around 15 minutes, Danny couldn't stand it any longer. He took his plate of chilli and bread outside to the pool, sat on one of the lawn chairs and he began to eat in peace. It seemed Em and Danny thought exactly the same because about 2 minutes after Danny went outside, Em stepped right through the glass door (literally, she walked through it without opening it) and sighed deeply.

"Ummm, hi." Danny said.

Em jumped. "Danny! I er, didn't realize you were here." There was an awkward silence. "Uh, too stuffy in there for you too?"

"Yeah." Danny said. "Why does everyone think they all need to fit in there? I'm surprised my sister didn't think of this idea, she's usually the smart one."

Em laughed nervously. "Did you see me come out here?"

"Uhhh, no?" Danny lied. "Why?"

"Just curious." Em looked down at her food as if it might attack her, then she took a cautious bite. "Well, it tastes fine." Danny smiled. They ate in silence for a while, then Danny's ghost sense went off, and at the same time, Em gave a small sigh. Em and Danny stood up at the same time, both almost dropping their food.

"I gotta go." They said simultaneously. They both blinked in confusion and looked at each other. "You, have to go to? Where?"

"I…uhh…" They said together.

"Bathroom!" Danny said quickly, while Em said, "Gonna get sick!" with that, they ran off in different directions. Danny got to the nearest open bathroom, and was about to go ghost when Em burst in.

"Oh, sorry!" She started turning red and ran off again. This time, Danny locked the door and went ghost. He flew through the roof and looked around for the ghost. In the distance, he saw a faint glow, like the aura of a ghost. As he got closer, he noticed there were two ghosts. Danny went invisible and flew right above them. It was Emerald Phantom and Klemper, the overly friendly ghost who wanted to be everyone's friend.

"Emerald! You are my friend!" Kempler smiled.

"Yes, hi Kempler. Have you seen any other ghosts around here?" Emerald said impatiently.

"Yes friend! Big scary ghost with lots of guns! Play with me friend?" Kempler started floating up and down repeatedly.

"Not right now Kempler." Emerald sighed. "I have to go find that ghost."

Kempler frowned. "Oh no friend, you must stay right here!"

"NO Kempler. Goodbye." Emerald had pulled out something that resembled the Fenton Thermos greatly and turned it on. A beam of light shot out and sucked Kempler into it. "Now to find Skulker." Emerald didn't have to look very hard. Skulker flew into the open as if on cue and smiled evilly at Emerald.

"Time to add you to my collection." He grinned and pulled out a large gun.

"Not on my watch Skulker!" Danny yelled, turning visible and shooting an ecto-ray at Skulker. He fell into the sand.

"Phantom." Emerald said.

"Phantom." Danny said.

"Well come on! He won't stay down forever!" Em called and, again as if on cue, Skulker flew back up.

"Well well well. I suppose I'll be adding _two_ rare additions to my collection today!" Skulker laughed.

"On three, fly away." Emerald whispered to Danny.

"Fly where?" Danny whispered back.

"I don't know just turn around and fly!" Emerald whispered impatiently.

"Saying your goodbyes?" Skulker smiled evilly.

"One..." Emerald whispered.

"I'll give you a head start. I like chasing my prey." Skulker said thoughtfully.

"Two..." Emerald whispered a bit louder.

"Ready?" Skulker asked, starting to turn around.

"THREE!" Emerald yelled and she and Danny turned and flew off at top speed. "Go to that house over there!" Emerald pointed to the ranch. Behind them, Skulker roared in rage. Danny and Emerald flew at top speed, not looking back once. They got to the ranch and went intangible through the wall, ending up in the dining room with the whole Fenton Family staring at them. Nobody moved for a moment then, almost every person (except a few kids and Jazz) pulled out Ecto Guns or some sort of ghost fighting weapon. Skulker flew in and ran into Danny and Emerald.

"What is going on? I will have both of your pelts on my wall! A rare and valuable pair of pelts at that! HAHAHA!" Skulker laughed. "What are all these puny mortals doing here? I shall have their pelts too!"

"We'll have yours first ghost!" One person yelled. Then it got crazy. There were people shooting ecto guns and other ghost hunting weapons and one person had a ghost hunting fork. Danny and Emerald were doing okay dodging and blocking until one plate of food began to glow green. It lifted up and hit the person with the fork in the face. Everyone stopped and stared as the rest of the food began to glow and swirl.

"Aha! Your food is ecto-infused! And it will obey me!" Skulker laughed. He raised his hand and the food followed it. He moved his hand towards Danny and Emerald. The food rushed towards them and pinned them up against the wall.

"I can't believe I ate this." Emerald mumbled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Don't pay attention to me, pay attention to getting out of this!" Emerald squirmed in the food and her eyes turned blue. The food froze and fell off her, and her eyes went back to green. "C'mon. We still have the hunk of metal to worry about." Danny froze the food off himself and they flew up to Skulker. He was being pelted by the person with the fork and everyone else. One giant stab with the ecto- fork and Skulker went through the wall. Danny and Emerald followed him out.

"No pelts for you." Emerald smiled and sucked him into something that looked suspiciously like the Fenton Thermos. "That takes care of that."

"Yeah." Danny smiled. There was an awkward silence.

"Well... I'd better get going." Emerald said, and she flew off.

"Bye." Danny called. Once she was out of sight, he flew back into the bathroom he had been in before and changed back to human. He went back out onto the porch and saw Em was already sitting there, staring at her food. Danny sat down.

"I'm not hungry." Em put her plate on the ground. Danny looked at his food. Part of it started glowing green.

"Yeah... I'm not either..." Danny set his plate down beside Em's. There was a long silence. Em continued to stare at her plate. Danny could have sworn he saw Em's narrowed eyes turn green for a half of a second.

**I'd like to thank my mother for the random item of a fork for the one person at the dinner fight.**


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

**_Short chapter sorry. There will probably only be two more chapters after this for the story so... Enjoy! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and following all this long time. Oh and princessbinas gets credit for the Fenton weasel and goat incident._**

Chapter 5

Confessions

The next day, Em, Jazz and Dann went out to visit the goats. One of the goats was up by the fence so Jazz went in and petted the goat. The goat started chewing on her hair.

"Let go of my hair! Good grief it's the Fenton weasel all over again!" Jazz said angrily.  
Danny couldn't help but laugh at Jazz's misfortune.

"Oh shut up Danny." Jazz said bitterly.

"Fenton weasel?" Em asked Danny.

"A pet we used to have. It... well, let's just say it thought Jazz's hair tasted delicious." He explained. They got Jazz's hair free and they all went inside.

Later, Danny borrowed Em's laptop again and Skyped Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys!" Danny said.

"Hey Danny!" Sam and Tucker chorused.

"How's it been going over there? Any problems with ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Nah, only the Box Ghost, but we took care of him like _that_." Tucker snapped his fingers.

"How's the reunion?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Have you guys found anything?" Danny replied. Tucker and Sam smiled.

"Emerald Phantom is indeed a Halfa and she's been around for a while, two, three years maybe? Ghosts are terrible with time." Sam answered.

"Frostbite says her human form is a girl about our age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Also, she uses a lot of ghost fighting gadgets that are really similar to your parents', which would make sense if she's your cousin." Tucker added.

"You guys rock!" Danny smiled.

"Why thank you." Tucker mimicked a bow. The three friends kept talking for a while and Danny told them about the incident with the goat, which got them all laughing. After the chat ended, Danny went to return Em's laptop. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Em called. Danny entered and closed the door behind him. Em was sitting in a swivel chair at the desk.

"I have your laptop Phantom." Danny said. Em tensed slightly and turned the chair around.

"Phantom?" Em asked, relaxing.

"Phantom. Emerald Phantom." Danny handed Em her laptop.

Em took her laptop. "Who?" She asked casually.

"I know you're a Halfa, Em." Danny explained.

"How do you know?" Em questioned, confused. Danny changed to his ghost form.

Em smirked. "Phantom." She changed as well.

"Phantom." Danny smiled. "Alliance?" He held out his hand.

Emerald took it. "Alliance."

_~Elsewhere, in Vlad's evil lair...~_

"No no no!" Vlad slammed his fist on the control panel of his giant computer. The image of Danny and Emerald flickered. "They are supposed to be enemies, not friends! Why do these plans always backfire?!"

A holographic Maddie floated over. "Is there anything I can get you, snookums?" it asked.

"No. I'm going over to break up their little party." Vlad said, gesturing to the screen with Emerald and Danny on it. He changed to Plasmius and flew off.

**_Cliff hanger DUN DUN DUUUNNN! The next chapter will be up soon PROMISE! Pleasedontkillmefornotupdating R&R_**


End file.
